


Super Ackerman Bros.

by Kcrazycomics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Everyone's kinda gay, F/M, M/M, Male!Mikasa - Freeform, Multi, eren being rude, eren is still a guy so..., everyone hating on eren for his princess swag, fem!Reiner, levi getting pissy, tall!Levi short!Mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcrazycomics/pseuds/Kcrazycomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere far off in the mushroom kingdom, prince Eren has a hard time staying at home and not being taking away by the evil Queen reiner. One day while prince Eren and prince hanji ( princess daisy) where out in the garden, Queen reiner and his cookpa-lings, Annie( cutie pie) and bertol ( cheatsy) come and take Eren away and in the mist of it they knock out hanji. Toad and toadette ( Armin and Christa) find him unconscious in the middle of the garden. They bring him back to the castle and bring him to bed. Once he wakes up, he tells them what happened and request help. They wonder for a few before toad says:</p><p>"We need the Ackerman brothers!" </p><p> </p><p>And that's where our story begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets-a Go!

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fucked Mario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here. have some fucked up Mario

_hop hop hop_ Mikasa goes as he jumps from mushroom to mushroom. He wore blue overalls with a red shirt under it, a red scarf and a red hat with the letter ' M' on the front.

"Come on, Mikasa. Hurry up. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can kick your ass at gumba stomping." His younger brother, Levi, all tho he was the tallest of the two, he was also the youngest. He wore blue overalls with a green shirt under it, a green cloak, and a green hat with the letter ' L' on the front.

"Ya, well, we'll see about that." He smirked as he took a final hop over to his younger brother. They smirked at each other then turned around to look at prince's Eren castle.

"This is gonna be a while." Levi sighed.

"I second that." Mikasa sighed as he started walking towards the castle, Levi close behind him. As they approached the castle, a large number of toads crowded around prince hanji. Hanji wore a orange shirt with puff at the shoulder and a flower with light orange and orange petals and a blue stone in the middle. He's hair was in a pony tail and he wore glasses. His pants were orange and light orange with puff at the end of each pants leg. His crown was chocked to the side of his head. 

" Prince hanji!" Mikasa called as he pushed his way throw the crowd of toads. Prince Hanji looked up from armin and turned to him.

" MIKASA!" He ran up to him and hugged him."I'm so glad your here!" Mikasa was unable to speak back, because he was lost at breath cause of Prince Hanji's squeaking the breath out of him.

"Oi, Let him go, P.H. Your gonna kill him." Levi stated as he pulled Mikasa away from him.

"Oh." He awkwardly laughed," Sorry." He rubbed behind his head.

"Anyway, what is that you want?" Levi asked as held mikasa as he caught her breath.

 "OH!" Prince Hanji fell knee first on the ground, " EREN!" He cried out in a dramatic way. Levi felt his heart drop at the way Prince Hanji said eren's name. Mikasa sprang up, knocking Levi down.

"What!" He fell on his knee's and shock Prince hanji, " What? What happened to prince Eren!" 

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" Prince hanji pushed him away and stood up and dusted him self off. "And he was taken away by Queen Riener while we were in the garden earlier." Mikasa stood up immanently.

"Which way did they go?" He had a dead-pan look on his face. Prince eren was like a little brother to mikasa so he tried to keep him safe at all times. 

"I-I don't know! They knocked me out before I could act!." Hanji started pacing. Miksas made a tch sound as Levi dusted himself off. "But." Prince hanjii stopped pacing and Mikasa looked over hopeful at him. "I did see a glimpse of her ship fly off in to the mushroom wo-" hanji felt a gust of wind. She turned around to see that mikasa wasn't there any more.

"hu?" He blinked twice. Levi uncrossed his arms and sighed. _  
_

"We'll be back with prince brat." Levi told Prince hanji before he turned around and ran to caught up with mikasa. Prince Hanji smiled.

"BE SAFE! GOOD LUCK! BRING HIM BACK IN ONE PIECE!" Prince Hanji yelled as Levi disappeared from sight. She sighed in relief. 

 

 _This will be a long ass_ _journey_

 


	2. World 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi getting pushed around and loooooooootttttsssssss of disappointments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read with mario music playing in the back round

( Insert Mario music) 

**world 1-1**

Mikasa jumped up and smashed a block and got a mushroom, which made him grow bigger. He jumped over pipes and smashed gumbas. Levi was close behind him.

"Slow down, I can barely keep up!" Levi called as he took his time jumping platform from platform, trying not to fall.

"Then go faster!" He yelled as he kicked a flying koopa and threw its shell at a block. Two invincibility stars fell out.

"How convent." You could hear all the sarcasm in his voice. He jumped up, grabbed one and ran ahead of Mikasa. Mikasa and Levi ended up having a race to see who could finish first. Mid-way threw the level, their stars gave out. As they got closer to flag, there was a gap between the stairs to the flag and the land they were running on. Levi saw it so he slowed down, Mikasa was blinded by saving prince eren, he ran right off the map.

"AW!" He yelled, but then he stopped falling. He looked back up to see Levi, holding on to his leg.

"Lay off the pasta, ya fat fuck." He said as he pulled Him over the eged. Once Mikasa was up and out of harms way, Levi tried to catch his breath. He looked up to ask Mikasa if he was ok, but he was already up and over the gap and stairs and jumped on the flag. A toad came out of the castle next to it and gave Mikasa a clue of where Queen Riener went, and a 1-up. Mikasa thanked him and ran passed him to the next stage.

"Good luck!" The toad waved and called as Mikasa disappeared to the next stage.

"ahum." Levi had his arm's crossed and was taping his foot.

"What?" The Toad looked confused,

"Um, I don't know." Levi rolled his eyes," A award for helping and a 1-up like mikasa got."

"Well." The toad started sweating under levi's gaze.

"Well?" He repeated.

"Um..." The toad played with his fingers and looked down. Levi sighed. He rubbed the top of the toads head and walked away. The toad looked around at Levi as he walked away.

**world 1-2**

When Levi arrived in Level 2, mikasa was half way done with it. He was riding a green yoshi. Levi came to a block and hit it and out came a yoshi egg. The yoshi was pink, which reminded him of Prince Eren's cloths. He petted the yoshi then mounted it.They rode  through killing gumbas and stomping koopas  along the way. As he caught up, he saw that Mikasa had lost his yoshi and was about to fall into a gap in the ground. Levi picked up the pace and made the yoshi eat mikasa and spit him out on the other side, throwing the yoshi to the other side too. He fell down into the pit and died. 

"LEVI!" He called. Mikasa turned around to see they were a few feet away from a check point so now, levi had to start all over. Mikasa jumped on to Levi's yoshi and hit the check point and rode on.

Once Levi caught back up with Mikasa, They jumped on the finish flag together. Levi was out of breath and Mikasa was out of luck. A blue toad came out of the castle and gave mikasa the information and a 1-up mushroom.

"Thank you." He nodded and grabbed Levi's hand, drags him alone.

**world 1-3**

Levi was using his fire flower to take out enemies from a platform in the sky while, mikasa killed them from the ground. This level went by fast with how _good_  Mikasa was at platformer. He almost died twice, blindly going into things cause he wanted to save prince eren as soon as possible. After a few close calls, they made it to the end in one piece.

 

**world 1-4( castle )**

"So, one of the little turtles brats wants to play, hu?" Levi smirked as he walked into the castle. The koopa-ling that lived here was cheatey(bertol).

"Guess so." Mikasa cracked his neck as they walked in and the doors shut behind them. After what had seem like hours, with all mikasa's dying, they finally made it to bertol's room.

"Oi, brat. Were are you?" Levi walked around the room." We don't got all day." He tapped his foot. Mikasa was growing impatient and started smashing everything he could fine. 

"Hey! STop!" Bertol jumped down from were he was. "Don't just come in here and wreck my stuff!" He swung his magic wond at mikasa. He dodged his magic.

"Give back Prince Eren!" He ran up and kicked bertol, but he dodged it.

"Eren?" Bertol asked dumbfounded, "OH, you mean dad, Never!" Bertol said as he cased a spell. Mikasa moved out of the way while Levi went in for the kill. It took a while but soon enough, they stomped bertol till he couldn't fight any more.

"Now." Levi stepped on Bertol's shell."Where's eren? hum?" bertol didn't answer. "I'll ask again." He put more force this time into his stomp. "Where's prince eren?"

"H-H-his not here! He's not here!" Bertol cried out, tears running down his face. Levi lifted his foot up, satisfied with his answer.

"Come on, If he's not here, we have no need in being here." Mikasa said as she walked over to the green pipe which lead to the next stage. Levi nodded and started walking over to him, but before he left, he rubbed the top of bertol's head and them ran and jumped in to the pipe. Bertol sat there bewildered by the affection Levi had just shown him. bertol smiled and lifted himself off the ground and limped over to the pipe for his get away.

 

**world 1-5**

"You got to be shitting me." Levi stared at the sea of water that he saw on the other end of the pipe.

"Come on, we have no time to wast!" Mikasa jumped in the pipe with no hesitation. Levi sighed and took of his shoes, hat and cape and set them down. They would show up at the end of the level when they were done. You could see all his black raven hair as he pushed a hand threw it, sighed and jumped into the pipe. 

Down in the water world, Levi swam by fishes and stones that shined in the reflection of the sun light. They were beautiful, just like prince Eren's sea green-blue eyes. He missed them so. He caught himself smirking at how every time he spoke to the prince, he would get this slight color of pink on his check. He loved making the prince blush. Levi was brought out of his thoughs at the sound of mikasa beating the crap of the fish. He rolled his eyes and swam up to the top were there was some item blocks. He hit on them and two ice flowers came out. He grabbed both and gave one to mikasa. He swam over to him and handed it over. He nodded as a ' thank you' and keep swimming on.

Near the end of the stage, there was this group of fish that would follow you and kill you if they caught you. Mikasa died twice from this, while Levi waited patiently at the green pipe that lead to the end.

"Come on!" Levi said but it sounded more like gargolas.

"Shut up!" He turned around and gargolaed back, but turned back around to swim away from the swarm. Levi shock his head and took out that ice flower he saved for the next level but it looks like he needs it now. He shot at the packet and froze them. Mikasa took this change to escape and went up the pipe,followed by his brother

**world 1-6**

this level wasn't that long but Levi died twice saving mikasa's blinded ass.

**world 1-7**

"I swear to holy mushroom, if you fall off that mushroom on more time, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Levi has been standing in the same spot for over an hour now. Mikasa was having a hard time getting over the mushroom patch and kept falling off and dying. He sighed.

"You know what? Fuck it! FUCK IT!" Levi threw the extra spin hat he got from the other level at him, so he would hurry up and come over here. Within seconds, mikasa was standing in front of levi looking accomplished. Levi smacked him over the head and kept walking forward.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head."You don't have to be a dick about it." Mikasa muttered as he followed his younger brother to the castle ahead.

**world 1- 8 ( boss castle)**

Levi and Mikasa were running down the hallways trying to avoid the dry bones and lava. Levi had to save Mikasa's ass twice cause he almost fell into the lava. As they got farther down the hallway, the castle started to shake.

"What was that?" Mikasa asked , both brothers stopping in there tracks. Levi looked around untill he saw riener jr.( some random guy from the show) In a flying thing and prince eren up there with him.

"EREN!" They said at the same time.

"MIKASA! LEVI! " He called back. He wore a pink button down shirt, a hot pink cape and pants and a blue stone in the middle of the pink and hot pink flower on his chest. His crown was straight on his head.

"Stay away from my dad!" The little koopa that looked just like queen riener shouted as he dropped out bombs onto the two brothers. They dodged them and had to keep dodging them. A few times ,  they would get a bomb before the fuse went out on would throw them back at the little guy. Levi was getting tried of this.

"Oi, Brat!" Levi called as he dodged a bomb. "Be fucking useful and knock the little brat out!" Levi threw a bomb directly at eren. He caught it and while riner Jr. was distracted, dropped it in the flying thing he had. Levi ran around to Eren's side of the little thing.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" Levi held his arm's open wide, waiting for eren to fall into them. Eren hesitated for a moment.

"A-are you sure?" he stood on the eged of the thing. Eren wasn't scared of jumping off, cause he knew Levi would catch him.What he was scared of ,was Levi thinking he was to heavy.

"Yes! Now jump!" Levi shouted. The bomb-bomb that was walking around, stopped. Eren jumped off as the bomb-bomb blew up. Eren was falling down away from the smoke, headed for Levi's arms, but before he reached him, something( or someone) pushed him out of the way and he started rolling to the other side of the room. After the smoke died down a bit and some coughing later, he could make out who it was.

 _That bitch!_ Levi thought as he looked up.  _He's always doing this shit._ Levi stood to his feet.

"Oh, my dear prince eren. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Mikasa asked after he set prince eren back on the ground.

"No, I'm fine." Prince eren looked over to see Levi hunched over on his knee's trying to catch his breath.

"Levi!" Prince eren ran over and fell at his side. "Are you ok? are you hurt?" Mikasa ' tch' at how eren just used his words of concern onto someone else.

"Ya." he coughed, "Ya ya, i'm fine." Prince eren helped Levi on his feet.

"Thanks." Levi said once he was standing on his own two feet.

"No problem." Prince eren held his hands behind his back, not making eye contact with Levi's. There was a silences between the two till mikasa interrupted by clearing his throat. The two love-birds looked his way.

"I think we should get out of here." He said.

"Ya, you're right." Levi turned to the prince. "Come your-" He was interrupted by a loud 'boom' sound from the wall. Everyone covered their eyes till the smoke died out and as soon as it did, a big  metal hand came out of nowhere and grabbed prince eren.

"EREN!" Mikasa and Levi shouted. The hand pulled eren back to a ship where they could see a jumpy riener jr. laughing.

"AW!" Prince eren yelled.

"No one takes away my daddy!" He said and another canon shot was fired. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"where did they-"

"Over there!" Mikasa pointed out of the whole in the wall over, to the ship that was flying over to a deseret world.

"No." Levi said as mikasa turned to him. "No!We're doing that shit tomorrow! I'm tried!"

"Levi~" He wind. They stood there looking at each other untill they saw some smoke coming from a corner in the room. They turned to see a dry bones, with shades on and a lava pipe to its mouth, blow out smoke and said:

"Your prince," Blows out smoke, "Is in another castle." They just stood there looking at it. Levi was like ' What the fuck ' and Mikasa was like; Mikasa walled over to the dry bones, ready to kill it, but the dry bones started running away from him. Mikasa started chasing it around the room. Levi sighed and looked into the sun set that was taking place out side.

 

 

_I'll come and get you. I promise_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and just so you know, Levi and Mikasa do have limited lives, they just have so many, they can died and not care. see you in the next world.


	3. World 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happening

( insert mario world two music here)

**world 2-1**

"Fuck! Its hot as shit!" Levi complained.

"If your hot, then go home." Mikasa started walking into to level. Levi wiped his forehead and then took of his hat and pulled down his overalls. He took of his green under shirt. You could now, see his 8 pack clearly.

"Aw, much better." He folded his shirt up and sat it on the ground with his shoes. "What?" he asked cause he noticed Mikasa looking at him.

"Nothing, nothing, just...hurry up." Mikasa turned to hid his blush. he felt his own 6 pack and sighed. As the stage started, they died, like, 5 times not even making it through the first part.

"Oh my god, this stage! AGHHHHH!" Levi yelled as he feel through the sand. Mikasa was low on heath and hit the check point.

"God finally." She muttered. She went off the finishes the stage. By the time they finished the stage, they went through 20 lives.

"Fuck, lets keep going." Mikasa grabbed Levis hand and pulled him along.

"aghhhhhhh!" He sighed as he let him pull him.

**world 2-2**

"AGHHHHHHH!" Mikasa yelled as she tried to jump from the sand that shot out of the ground, to the other. Levi had already made it across, He was just waiting for his brother to cross.

"Just relax's and-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Mikasa threw a mushroom at levi and Levi fell backwards into a sand pit. He tried to get out, but failed. After mikasa finally made it across and Levi caught up, he apologized.

"Hehe, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. Levi's eye twitched. He walked up to him, picked him up and threw him over the eged into a pit of sand. Mikasa didn't even tried to get out, he just sank.

"tch."

**world 2-3**

"I'm not going in there." Mikasa backed up from the pipe.

"Come on." Levi had all his clothes back on now.

"No! You know i'm afraid of the dark!" Mikasa cried out.

"Oh, come on." levi smirked.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Not doing it! Nothing you say will make me-"

"Prince Eren." levi said with his arm's crossed and a blank face expression.

"Give me a torch." 

**world 2- castle**

Levi and mikasa jumped from cage panel to cage panel, to get to the top. They stumped on some dry bones on the way up and, amazingly, didn't died.

"Roy, fuck you." Levi kicked the over grown turtle into the lava.

"Levi, that was mean." Mikasa said as he headed towards the pipe out of there.

"No. It was fair."

"How was that fair?"

"Shut up"

  **world 2- green mushroom hunt**

"You get the ones on the left, i get the ones on the right." Levi jumped into one of the canons.

"OK." Mikasa jumped in on on the left side. The both angled it up and shot. They got 5 out of 8 1-ups

**world 2- save toad**

"T-toad! to- toad! Come here! No! to-NO!" Mikasa yelled as the toad they were suppose to save fell off the stage.

"Haha!" Levi laughed as he leand, arm's crossed, on a pipe

"Shut up."

**world 2-5**

"LEVI!" Mikasa called as he grabbed for his brother. Mikasa was holding onto a rope-latter and reached for Levi. Every few seconds, there would be a large gust of wind that would blow by and sent them fly in the air. Mikasa brought his brother down and held on to him for dear life. Levi clung to his chest till the wind passed. Mikasa had one arm on the rope-latter and one around levi's waste. After the wind stopped, mikasa opened his eyes to look down at his younger brother.

"Are you-" He stopped to take in Levi's state. Levi had a little pink on his checks, he was breathing hard and his eyes were watery from the sand in his eyes. _  
_

"Y-ya...I'm fine." he stuttered because he was trying to regain his breath. Levi didn't like to be so high in the sky away from the ground, not knowing if ya'll come down. Mikasa let go of the latter and let them drop down to the ground. Once they were standing up straight, Mikasa let go of levi and levi let go of mikasa's chest. Mikasa gazed upon his little brother as he regained his breath and the pink on his checks fated.

"What?" Levi as once he stood up straight. Mikasa snapped out of his gaze.

"Nothing." He stood up straight. Levi was unsure if he was telling the truth, but he just brushed it off.

"Well ok." He turned around."Come on we gotta keep going before the next wind comes." He started walking.

"Well ya, you go on ahead. I'll catch up." Mikasa waved to him. Levi just shrugged and walked on. Once he was out of sight, Mikasa looked down at the boner he had. He jumped in a pipe and stopped mid-way.

"Fuck~" Mikasa put a hand over his face as he used the other on to get himself off to that image of Levi just a few minutes ago.

**world 2-6**

"Hey mikasa." 

"Ya?" He turned to levi.

"What was that white stuff in the pipe, just now?" He asked. Mikasa didn't make eye contact with him.

"Um..." He started to sweat, and it wasn't just from it being hot out.

"And it smelled funny." Levi made a disgusted face.

"Um." Mikasa looked around to distract him, "Look at those mushrooms!"

"Wait, what?" He looked over to where he was pointing at. "Why the fuck are mushroom's in the desert?"

"Don't Know, now lets go jump on them." Mikasa ran towards the mushrooms. Levi gave a confused look, then brushed it off as stupidity, but he still would ask about that white stuff later.

**world 2- castle(roy)**

"Oh not you again." Levi wined as they walked into the room where roy was.

"Ya, and I got help!" He yelled as Magic-koopa came flying down and put magic stuff and everything and it turned to sand.

"Fuck! More sand!" Levi yelled.

"Lets start, shall we?" Roy smirked. It took a few tries, but they finally kill(defeated) the over grown turtle.

"Mikasa! Levi!" a soft-deep voice called. The two brothers turned to see prince eren reaching over the side of the ship that riener Jr. had. Mikasa ran up to it and reached over and Eren reached back. Levi was hunched over on his knees, tried. The reaching for each other went own for a while.

"Just..*pant* jump *pant* the fuck *pant* of the ship you piece of shit." Levi said the last part really fast and fell face forward. The ship with prince Eren on it moved away and the koopa's kids laughed. Mikasa reached in the air for a few.

"Prince Eren....." Mikasa held a hand to his heart and closed his eyes. "I will come and get you.." It was silent for a while, till Levi was hunched over on his knee's near mikasa.

"I better get a kiss, dinner and some dick when this was over." Levi panted. Mikasa looked at him like he was pevr. Mikasa crossed his arms and his eyes looked the other way and sighed.

"Perv..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing about this world, I hate it so. I was playing Super Mario bros. for the wii ( thats the game this story is bassed off of) I was playing this world and its a pain in the ass. sorry no sorry on the LevixMikasa part. And this is me and my brothers when we play mario.......just with out the sexsaul stuff. I'm sorry for the over us of curseing but, man this world is hard as fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this was like an intro to the story. so it was short. I hope you stick around for more.


End file.
